


Full Circle

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives the Boy Who Lived all his best memories - because, for once, he's going to help rather than destroy. (Originally posted on 7/29/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of another HP fanfic. Please enjoy!

It happens in the blink of an eye.

Of course, Severus Snape knew this was coming sooner or later.

One second, he's coolly trying to stall what the Dark Lord inevitably has planned (because, somewhere in his forcibly tranquil mind, he _knows_ his time is up) and the next, he's on the floor, bleeding from ragged gashes in his throat as that wretched snake slithers away.

And he's lying there like a crumpled mass of something useless. Shaking fingers try to staunch the flow of blood that gushes from his neck. Voldemort has left and no one knows he is here other than Lucius - and anyone and their mother would know that _he_ isn't going to help.

Loneliness crashes over him like a wave.

He's accepted this. Accepted what would happen when his service to the Dark Lord was null and void. He's accepted it. He almost welcomes it.

Because, maybe, he would get to see _her_ again.

_Lily..._ he thinks as he closes his eyes heavily.

For a moment he thinks that he might have actually conjured her by sheer willpower. But the arms that shake him and the eyes - however similar to the woman in question - that look down at him with distress are not those of Lily Potter, but those of her son.

He truly does have his mother's eyes...

And suddenly, he wants Potter to know everything.

He gives the Boy Who Lived all his best memories - because, for once, he wants to help rather than destroy. He wants Lily's son to know everything. All of it. Dumbledore's plans, his double-agent status, whose side he was on this entire time... He needs to know this anyway, if he is to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, so he spares no expense.

Most of all, he wants Harry Potter to know how he loved _her_.

"Take...it... Take...it..."

And Harry does, gathering the silvery memories frantically in a small vial, all the while looking strangely upset.

"Look...at...me..."

Harry turns his eyes toward him. Severus's vision is rimmed with black and fading quickly. But Harry, bearer of his mother's most distinguishable trait, keeps his gaze locked on his former professor's right until the end.

_"...his deepest nature is much more like his mother's..."_

Severus thinks, fleetingly, as those words ring through his mind, that Dumbledore was right.

And so, the last thing Severus Snape ever sees is the boy with the lightning-shaped scar.

The boy with Lily's eyes.


End file.
